warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Order of the Black Sepulchre
The Order of the Black Sepulchre is a minor Order Militant of the Adepta Sororitas, the Chamber Militant of the Ordo Hereticus which also has close ties with the Ecclesiarchy. From the lack of tangible records and evidence, it is believed that this Order is but a minor representative of its kin among the Sororitas' Orders Militant, its sole known victory being participation in the Orphean War of Faith in the Orpheus Sector in the closing century of the 39th Millennium. This would indicate that the Order's homeworld is located in the border regions of the Segmentum Tempestus and the Segmentum Pacificus, although even that is unconfirmed. History Notable Campaigns * The Orphean War of Faith (903-922.M39) - After a long millennia of decline and recurring xenos incursions, the vile touch of Chaos is discovered on several worlds within the Orpheus Sector, at the very edge of Imperial dominion. The sector's defenders and rulers, unable to organise themselves or reach common terms after many solar decades of resentment and infighting, are on the brink of losing control over the entire Dark Marches region when they are saved by the unexpected arrival of an Imperial Crusade. Led by Arch-Confessor Marduk of Helvamon, who is said to have been guided by visions of the Holy Emperor Himself, this ramshackle fleet bore thousands of Imperial zealots, Imperial Guardsmen and militiamen as well as pilgrims into the Orpheus Sector. The fractious Planetary Governors and rulers rally around the Arch-Confessor and the Imperium launches a powerful counterattack to reclaim its domains. The Crusade's fervor is such that even the vile daemons of Chaos shirk back from it, while the sector's populace, inspired by Marduk's fiery oratories, swell the campaign's rank. After several warbands of Chaos Space Marines are encountered, most notoriously of the thrice-cursed Deathmongers, the dreaded Alpha Legion and the much feared Night Lords Traitor Legions, the Arch-Confessor called for aid. The then space-faring Angels Revenant Chapter answered his call and the Ecclesiarchy sent its most elite warriors, the Adepta Sororitas, in the form of detachments of the Order of the Valorous Heart and the Order of the Black Sepulchre. Lastly, upon learning that daemons had been set loose, the Ordo Malleus also despatched a strike force of its most fearful warriors, the legendary Grey Knights. With this mighty host, the Imperium succeeded in reconquering the sector in a gruesome twenty-standard-year-long campaign that would see the death of a full fifth of the sector's population. * Second Abonian Genocide (688-698.M40) - Inquisitor Halan Jentz of the Ordo Hereticus declares the entire population of the Abonian Sub-sector diabolos inculcatus and gathers an Imperial Crusade army that includes elements of the Order of the Blue Robe and the Order of the Black Sepulchre of the Adepta Sororitas as well as the Red Hunters, War Bearers and Subjugators Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes. The Crusade rages for a solar decade before the Inquisitor declares the sub-sector's crimes have been redeemed. * Defence of Magdelene IX (996.M41) - In the wake of the disastrous Raid on Kastorel-Novem, the Order of the Black Sepulchre deployed Battle-Sisters to protect the venerated Shrine World of Magdelene IX in the Forsarr Sector. Splinter-elements of WAAAGH! Garaghak under leadership of Big Mek Buzzgob -- the same Warlord responsible for the defeat of the Raven Guard on Kastorel-Novem -- attacked Magdelene IX in 023.996.M41. Despite the help of thousands of Cultists of the Red Redemption and Magdelene IX's own Frateris Militia, the world fell to the Orks on 866.996.M41. The Sisters of Battle deployed to Magdelene IX are believed to have been lost to the last woman. Sources * Imperial Armour Volume Two, Second Edition - War Machines of the Adeptus Astartes, pg. 19 * Imperial Armour Volume Eight - Raid on Kastorel-Novem, pg. 77 * Imperial Armour Volume Twelve - The Fall of Orpheus, pp. 21-22 es:Orden del Sepulcro Negro Category:O Category:Adeptus Ministorum Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Adepta Sororitas Orders Category:Imperium Category:Ordo Hereticus